


Sangre Joven

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [10]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Drunk Sex, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Sibling Incest, Superboycest, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jon debería estar en una pijamada con Colin y Damian en la mansión Wayne, ni siquiera tiene la edad suficiente como para beber alcohol de todas formasDía 10: Drogado/Sexo borrachos
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sangre Joven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Youngblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795149) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Básicamente nadie pidió esta Ship pero yo igual lo escribo. De nada...creo.

El chico se ajusta las gafas toca sus dedos nerviosamente al tiempo que camina detrás de su amigo. El pelirrojo saluda a un sujeto enorme que se encuentra en la puerta, ellos intercambian un par de palabras, lo señala a él y después a Damian. El tipo asiente para después dejarlos pasar. Wayne está saliendo con una chica un par de años mayor, ella dijo que se vieran en ese lugar.

“Realmente no creo que esto sea una buena idea.” Dice Lane por milésima vez esa noche, su amigo localiza a Rachel casi al instante.

“No seas aguafiestas, tomate algo. Yo invito.” Responde Wayne dejando algunos billetes de 100 en la mano de amigo.

“Tengo 16 y tú también. No deberíamos estar aquí.” Se queja el chico.

“¿Puedes gritarlo más alto o necesitas un micrófono?” Damian da media vuelta dejando a su amigo de pie frente a la barra.

“Yo le tomaré la palabra y pediré algo.” Colin levanta su mano para llamar a la camarera. “Tomaré una margarita y dale a mi amigo un dulce canela.”

“Colin somos menores.” Susurra Jonathan a su amigo en un intento de reprenderlo.

“¿Y qué importa? Ya no estás en Smallville, esto es Gotham aquí les sirven a menores.” Dice el pelirrojo empujando el cóctel frente a su amigo. “¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Dale un trago si no te gusta pides un refresco.”

Lane mira la bebida con dudas, él tiene razón solo tomará una. Tomó algo de cerveza con su abuelo antes, vino en las cenas de la familia Wayne y rompope. Levanta el vaso y lo lleva sus labios para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no sabe mal como la cerveza o es picante como el vino o el rompope.

“¿Sabe bien?” Pregunta Wilkes, Jon asiente bebiendo otro sorbo del vaso. “Tienes que probar la señorita rosa.”

“¿Qué señorita?”

“Es él es nombre del trago.”

“¿Esto tiene alcohol? porque no lo parece.”

“No mucho, pero no te excedas.” Finaliza Colin bebiendo su margarita.

Conner se sienta en uno de los sillones de cuero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mira con un puchero en sus labios a su amigo, este le da una enorme sonrisa. El pelirrojo revisa el menú y deja de lado la carta. Luthor rueda los ojos pues sabe que le espera una charla sobre que no debería sentirse triste, lo buena que es la vida y lo hermoso de vivir.

“Antes de que comiences a hablar, déjame conseguir alcohol.” Luthor pone su palma delante de su amigo para detenerlo, dejando su lugar en el mueble se levanta.

“Hermano no necesitas alcohol, estamos aquí para bailar, conseguir unas chicas y que te olvides de ella.” Bart sigue a su compañero, regresaron de Inglaterra hace unos días.

“Aún no puedo creer que ella no aceptara casarse conmigo.” Se lamenta el pelinegro.

“Te precipitaste amigo, estás a mitad de la universidad. Solo debiste invitarla a pasar el verano en metrópolis. Matrimonio son palabras mayores.”

“No quiero un sermón, Bart.” Responde con fastidio Conner acercándose a la barra. Hay un chico recargado en esta mirando su teléfono. “Dame una botella de Vodka y dos vasos.”

“Yo no bebo, Conner.” Comenta Bart, el chico más alto le da una sonrisa torcida.

“Pues ya lo haces, por que venir aquí fue tu idea.” Conner toma la botella y los vasos empujándolos el pecho del pelirrojo buscando su billetera. El chico de la barra levanta su rostro mirando a Luthor, el otro le mira también. Sus ojos son azules casi purpuras, como los de ella. “¿Acepta pagos con tarjeta?”

“Solo efectivo.” Responde el bar tender. Luthor revisa sus bolsillos en busca de dinero. Jon le sonríe, parece que él también fue llevado ahí en contra de su voluntad. Conner sabe que su nombre es Conner, tiene las orejas perforadas y lleva una chaqueta de cuero, su nuca está rapada y está seguro que eso en su cuello es un tatuaje.

Luthor entrecierra sus ojos, el chico en la barra sigue mirándolo de manera poco discreta. Toma los objetos de los brazos de Bart y se sienta en uno de los bancos, abre la botella sirviendo dos vasos y ofreciéndole uno a Lane.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” Pregunta Conner al chico. Su amigo levanta las mano al notar que será ignorado y se dirige a la pista.

“Soy John Lane.” Responde el chico, tomando el vaso entre sus dedos. Damian le dijo que no revelara sus datos personales y Colin también advirtió eso. Esa noche sería John, con H.

“Soy Conner Luthor, pero eso ya lo sabes.” Luthor bebe su trago, y lo llena de nuevo. “¿Cuántos años tienes John?”

“19, ¿De dónde eres?” Pregunta en esta ocasión el menor.

“De Metrópolis, pero mi madre envió mi foto a todos los bares de la ciudad diciendo que no me vendan alcohol, así que aquí estamos.” Conner se ríe, sus dientes son de un blanco brillante y perfecto. Él huele a colonia cara, como la que usan Damian o sus hermanos.

“Suena como una madre muy protectora.” Responde el menor, mirando el vaso. Él suele tener problemas para socializar, pero está hablando con ese extraño como si nada. Jon usa unos vaqueros viejos, Damian le dio una camisa y chaqueta de su armario para que no se viera fuera de lugar, pero aun así parece desentonar por completo.

“Yo la llamaría controladora, pero ese eufemismo me gusta más.” Conner bebe de nuevo, Jon también lo sigue. El trago sabe mal, el líquido quema su garganta y hace una mueca de disgusto. Luthor se ríe quitando el vaso a su nuevo amigo. “Mejor pedimos algo menos fuerte, ¿Qué estabas bebiendo?”

“Explosión de cereza.” Responde el menor. Luthor pide y unos momentos después el vaso en puesto frente a Jon.

…

Tal vez está borracho, pero no es estúpido…al menos eso le gusta pensar. El rostro molesto del chofer le dice que este seguramente estaba durmiendo. Por la mañana debería tener una conversación con su madre sobre, salir del estado para ir a beber y era muy posible que también enviará su foto a los bares en Gotham.

Abre la puerta de la limusina empujado al campesino al interior, Lane lucha con su chaqueta y se quita los zapatos. Conner lo sigue, presionado al menor contra la superficie acolchonada de los asientos, la última vez que estuvo en esa situación fue cuando iba a la preparatoria. Toma a Jon por la nuca besándolo con pasión, las manos del más joven aprietan su espalda, su boca sabe a canela, banana y cereza.

Conner sale de su chaqueta y camisa. Jonathan es menos tímido en esos momentos, gime cuando el mayor besa su cuello y detrás de sus orejas. Las manos de Kon entran debajo de su camisa, su toque es firme, confiado. Puede sentir el metal del piercing que su amante tiene en la lengua.

Luthor está por todas partes, abriendo sus pantalones, besando su boca, tocando su pecho y tirando de su cabello. Jon patalea saliendo de sus vaqueros, clavando sus uñas en la carne de Conner. El tatuaje en su cuello es una fecha en números romanos y tiene otro en su brazo, una serpiente. Lane pasa sus dedos sobre la tinta, mirando el dibujo en la piel de este.

Jon jadea y envuelve sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, frotando sus miembros juntos. Kon todavía lleva los pantalones puestos. Son poco más de 40 minutos de camino hasta Metrópolis, saca la camisa del menor haciéndolo abrir su agarre y le da media vuelta para dejarlo boca abajo sobre los asientos. Lane gime, el cuero es cálido contra su pecho.

Él besa su cuello, su espalda, Jon suspira. Conner saca un condón de su billetera, lo abre con rapidez colocándolo en sus dedos, presiona uno contra la entrada de Jon tomando la polla del chico con su otra mano. Lane levanta su brazo pidiéndole que se acerque, Kon lo hace, une sus bocas permitiéndole a su amante un beso. Jonathan solloza contra sus labios y remueve sus caderas.

Uno entra encontrando un poco de resistencia, el menor no mintió cuando dijo que sería su primera vez con otro chico. Conner golpea el adorno metálico contra los dientes del Jon, frota la bola en su paladar y en su lengua. A todas sus anteriores parejas les ha gustado eso, al parecer a Lane también. El campesino solloza cuando Kon mete un segundo dedo.

El mayor sonríe al escuchar como los gemidos de Jon se vuelven desesperados. Su cadera se mueve, en busca de tomar más de sus dedos o de follar su mano. Mete un tercero, ganándose un verdadero sollozo de dolor; deja los tres dentro, solo frotando el interior. Concentrándose en el movimiento de su muñeca en la pequeña polla. El chico se sacude, su cuerpo tiembla, Conner rompe el beso dejando que Jonathan lloriquee sin poder acallarse.

Su voz resuena en el auto, Luthor siente la humedad en su mano desbordarse y manchar el asiento. Jon jadea con sus labios abiertos, sus ojos parpadean con lentitud, se encuentra totalmente relajado, Conner lo aprovecha para mover su mano al interior del menor, haciendo tijeras con sus dedos, Lane suspira dejando que su amante bese sus mejillas y cuello.

El auto se detiene y el chofer golpea el vidrio de la puerta. Luthor levanta su rostro despegando sus labios de la piel de su pareja, Jon da vuelta y envuelve sus brazos en el cuello del chico mayor. Conner lo toma por la cintura para levantarlo, el empleado abre la puerta dejándolos salir, el elevador ya los espera.

Lane ríe al ser presionado contra la superficie metálica del elevador, Conner presiona la clave de seguridad en el panel dejando que las puertas se abran dejando paso al pent-house. Están justo enfrente del diario el planeta, los chicos avanzan a ciegas por la casa en una maraña de extremidades, jadeos y objetos cayendo al suelo. Luthor consigue finalmente dar con la puerta que conduce a su habitación.

Ambos entran, cerrando la entrada detrás de ellos. Lane cae de espaldas a la cama al tiempo que Luthor se apresura a salir de sus pantalones, él tiene otro tatuaje en su espalda, un dragón. Jon sabe que ha visto uno parecido entes, pero está demasiado borracho como para recordar dónde o para sumar uno más uno y darse cuenta qué está en la torre Luthor y que ese Conner es el hijo de la magnate Alexandra Luthor.

Simplemente lo olvida cuando Conner lo abraza de nuevo, su toque es firme, pero cariñoso. Su boca es calidad, él lo comprime contra la cama los envuelve con sus brazos y Jonathan lo hace también, frotando sus caderas juntas. Luthor parecía triste al principio de la noche, ahora podía sentirlo sonreír en cada largo beso.

Conner se levanta tomando el rostro de Jon entre sus manos para mirarlo en la penumbra. Sus ojos azules como dos zafiros destellas borrachos y reflejan las luces artificiales de la ciudad. Hay algo en la forma de su nariz y sus ojos que es levemente conocido. Lane levanta sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, posando sus palmas en los hombros de Luthor, tocando con la punta de sus dedos los cabellos del mayor.

Sin las luces brillantes del club, Jon está seguro de que ha visto a ese chico antes. Tal vez en la TV o en el periódico, sus ojos y cejas son idénticos a los de Lex. De ese verde profundo, Conner lo toca con cuidado, como si fuera a dañarlo con apenas rozarlo. Se inclina de nuevo para besar su frente, frotando sus narices juntas.

“John.” Susurra el mayor cerca de su cuello. Lane se estremece su piel se eriza al contacto con el aliento de su amante. Conner huele a alcohol, ambos lo hacen. Es una suerte que ninguno de los dos haya vomitado todavía.

“Conner.” Responde el chico, Luthor se acomoda entre sus piernas. Buscando a tientas sobre la mesa de noche, consiguiendo un condón. Lane lo observa atento mientras este rompe el paquete metálico y desenvuelve el látex sobre su polla. Conner tiene músculos, no los de un fisicoculturista, pero su abdomen está ligeramente marcado. Jon también los tiene, no por pasar largas horas en el gimnasio como su nuevo amante. Si no por trabajar en la granja.

Luthor presiona la punta de su miembro en el hoyo de Jonathan, penetrándolo despacio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Las manos de Lane aprietan los brazos de Conner y muerde sus labios, al notar como su cuerpo se expande, su cavidad se estira para albergar a Kon. El mayor no se detiene hasta que está totalmente dentro del campesino, se toma un momento para besarlo, dejar que se acostumbre a la intromisión.

Se retira, saliendo un poco y clavándolo con la misma parsimonia. Lane cierra sus ojos, apretando sus párpados, no es del todo doloroso pues está un poco sedado por el alcohol. Nota perfectamente como el miembro de su amante palpita en su interior, la calidez de este, Conner lo besa de nuevo. Se abraza a él, mientras retrocede y azota su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza.

El menor solloza y se sacude, sus caderas trepidan. Se aferra con piernas y brazos a Conner, cerrando su boca en el cuello de este. Luthor sigue un ritmo, duro sin lastimarlo. Golpeando su carne junta, Jon jadea contra la piel de Kon, su voz suena majestuosa de esa manera, ahogando sus gemidos. Lane relaja su cuerpo, dejando a su nuevo amante entrar con facilidad, llevándolo más profundo, dejando que explores y divida el hasta ese momento virginal cuerpo.

Clava sus dientes en Conner, separando sus piernas para dejarlo embestir con más fuerza, sus pies se contraen en cada golpe preciso. Sus pechos siguen juntos, presionado el uno al otro, manteniéndose abrazados en la calidez de su compañero. Jon chilla cuando una penetración llega particularmente profundo. El mayor lo comprime en su amoroso abrazo, besándolo con pasión, acariciando su delgada espalda intentando reconfortarlo

Lane reconoce la calidez extenderse en su barriga, presionando su vientre. Envuelve a su nuevo amante entre sus piernas, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de este. Conner gime al ser atrapado en las abrasadoras entrañas del menor, sosteniéndolo mientras se sacude presa de su orgasmo. Besando sus labios para acallar los sonidos de placer que salen de Jon. Como si no quisiera que nadie más oyera su tierna voz romperse mientras se corre entre su cuerpo.

Conner lo empuja, haciendo el chapoteo de su unión más nítido. Clavándose en la dulce carne del menor. Disfrutando de la manera enloquecedora en que sus entrañas lo succionan. Rompe el beso, cerrando su boca en el hombro del chico. Haciendo una marca ahí donde su ropa pueda ocultar, para que solo él pueda verla y recuerde su encuentro. Luthor retrocede, saliendo de Jon, besando sus mejillas coloradas por el alcohol y la vergüenza.

Se quita el condón, lleno de su esperma lanzándolo al bote de basura, hundiendo su rostro el cuello del menor, repartiendo cortos besos hasta terminar detrás de su oreja. Lane se ríe, es el sonido más maravilloso que alguna vez ha escuchado. Sus manos revuelven el cabello del muchacho mayor, rozando con sus dedos el tatuaje de Conner.

“Eso debió doler.” Comenta mirando el dibujo. Kon se ríe, su risa es contagiosa haciendo que le menor ría también. Luthor toma la mano de Jon besando la palma y después el dorso.

“Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me lo hice. Fue una noche muy loca.” Responde Luthor, mirando al menor en la penumbra. “Dime que estarás aquí mañana.”

“Claro que lo haré. ¿Por qué me iría?” Pregunta confundido Jonathan.

…

Es una mañana no exactamente extraña, las sirvientas cerraron las persianas y dejaron la ropa limpia de Jon en el tocador. Conner aún está dormido boca abajo con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jon, a la luz natural puede apreciar mejor las marcan en el cuerpo de su compañero. El dragón está hecho con tinta roja, el diseño es parecido al que Clark, su padre tiene en el brazo. Solo que el de Clark es negro, un dibujo de catálogo tal vez.

Una calavera en la espalda baja, una navaja, un ramo de tulipanes y una mariposa. No logro distinguir esos la noche anterior, traza la mariposa en uno de sus hombros observando la habitación, irse desde ahí hasta Smallville era más rápido que regresar a Gotham y espera a que el chofer de la familia Wayne lo llevara. Los domingos su madre tenía clases de costura y su padre iba a salir a hacer algo muy importante.

El menor rueda reacomodándose en su lecho, Colin sabía dónde estaba y seguro Damian estaba en las mismas condiciones que él o peor. Sería mejor no tomar el regaño del señor Wayne. Conner lo abraza de nuevo, parpadeado despacio para verlo a los ojos. No quería que Jonatan fuera una aventura de una sola noche, de ser así habría sido más fácil pagar un motel en Gotham y escaparse al final de la noche.

“¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar?” Pide el chico mayor, Lane asiente.

Lex mira el teléfono haciendo una mueca de molestia: “Llegaré un poco antes. ¿Esta Conner en casa?” la mujer escribe una respuesta, es pasado el mediodía. “No lo vi esta mañana, pero es chofer dice que lo trajo a casa.” Ella responde dejando el dispositivo de lado, termino su trabajo temprano para poder almorzar con su hijo.

“Estoy fuera. ¿Cambiaste la clave de seguridad?”

“Le diré a Mercy que te abra.” Lex escribe a su asistente diciendo que su exesposo está afuera y espera ver a su hijo.

La joven mujer deja su taza en la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Puede oír las risas un poco amortiguadas por el ruido de la televisión. El hombre está del otro lado del umbral, se ajusta las gafas y peina su cabello. Clark es sin dudas atractivo, pero torpe. Mercy se sigue preguntando como reunió el valor suficiente para pedirle el divorcio a Lex.

“Clark es bueno verte por aquí. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?” Mercy saluda al periodista haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Kent se quita el saco y lo deja en el perchero. Graves avanza por la cocina tomando la chequera que se encuentra sobre la mesa y sigue de largo hasta la sala.

El periodista sigue a la asistente y se queda en la puerta. Un par de piernas sobresalen de sillón, al tiempo que escucha los susurros venir del otro lado. Mercy se detiene a lado de mueble mirando a la pareja, abriendo la chequera. Golpeando la pluma contra el papel, Conner se levanta para mirar a la joven.

“¿Cuánto dinero quieres y a nombre de quién?” Grave dirige su mirada, al papel mientras escribe.

“¡Mercy!” Conner regaña, sentándose en el sillón. Toma la mano de Jon ayudándolo a levantarse. Kent observa en tatuajes del chico, no los tenía la última vez que lo vio. Estaba pasando por esa etapa rebelde, el diseño del dragón en su espalda es el mismo que él tiene en el brazo.

No es un diseño genérico de tienda, fue un dibujo que Lex hizo. Clark era joven y estaba enamorado, su esposa hizo un dibujo en su piel, él pensó que un tatuaje sería la prueba de amor definitiva para su amada. No le diría a su nueva esposa el significado de ese diseño.

Jon se levanta abrazando a su nuevo amante, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de este. Mercy cierra de golpe la chequera dándose la vuelta, Jonathan levanta su cara para encontrarse una persona conocida al otro lado de la sala. Clark le regresa la mirada con el mismo asombro, ambos parpadean mirándose.

“¡Jon!” Clark parpadea incrédulo

“¡Papá!” Jon se echa atrás.

“¿Papá?” Conner se vuelve para mirar al hombre al cual su nuevo amante llama papá.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
